Dead on Arrival
by xambulance
Summary: The story of Damien and Coady and life as we know it. MM Slash. Please review, i will love you forever. x


Dead on Arrival;;

**Part One Damien & Coady**

Oh how beautiful he looked as he lay still, devastatingly still.

Few pieces of lithe ebony hair shadowed the boy's eyes from view, though they weren't beautiful as they usually were.

They were closed, hiding the light plum color, which enclosed them, along with a touch of faded kohl liner and the usual overdose of mascara.

Damien looked so peaceful when he slept, as if nothing could rouse him from whatever it was that he dreamt of.

Coady, wondered just what it was that the boy was dreaming of, was it pleasant, and did he know that he was here?  
He'd spoken to Damien a few times – and undeniably felt foolish speaking to the unconscious boy, halfway tucked beneath the pale sheets of the average sized hospital bed.

Though, he wouldn't of felt right without whispering words of reassurance – and delicately caressing the pale skin of his cheek, which no longer was doused with a light rose color.

Damien was pale and from what he could tell was badly _broken_. Perhaps, the worst thing out of this whole situation, was that Coady knew not of what had happened. For that he felt like a fool – perhaps if he would've known he could've protected him. Saved him before he needed rescuing. Knowing this it made him flood with guilt, just knowing that maybe…maybe he could've saved Damien from this. Why did life have to be so unfair? Maybe it wasn't life, maybe it was just fate. The boy pondered within his mind for quite sometime, captivated within thought. Often the boy lost himself in thought, though now he just prayed and hoped tomorrow would come and with that would bring hope, hope for Damien of course.

Coady's soft boyish features were decorated with a look of sorrow, as he instinctively watched over the other boy. He'd been up for quite a while now, staying with Damien, he refused to leave. Luckily, no form of medical staff had tried to force the seventeen year old in leaving. Maybe they knew how important it was to him just to stay with him – be able to be there when he awoke and just tell him that it would be okay.

He wondered if Damien really was okay, the physicians hadn't really told him much – except his injuries were quite severe.

Though, the only thing that had been pulsating within Coady's mind was, when could he be with Damien. When could he be with _his _Damien? To Coady, time seemed to be elapsing on a faceless clock, as the seventeen year old had lost track of what time it had been at exactly 7:41pm when he'd picked up his cell phone, and heard the unfamiliar voice telling him words he didn't want to hear.

At first, he hadn't believed it, though he'd been half asleep anyways, watching some movie that wasn't all that interesting.

Coady, had been expecting to receive probably the worst phone call he would ever receive.

They hadn't told him much on the phone – just that Damien's condition wasn't well and that he should come to the hospital.

Coady wasn't even sure now, if he had spoken a response.

Damien didn't look hurt. He looked peaceful – it may have been the serene emotion, which captivated his handsome features. Coady wondered if he was scared, or if he could be scared in his current state of mind.

Now isn't the time to be questioning what Damien was capable of – now was the time to just observe and comfort and maybe even talk to Damien even if he was unresponsive, that didn't mean he couldn't hear him – he reminded himself for about the fifth time.

Tears had flooded Coady's unusually green eyes earlier within the night, and had slowly crept down the boys cheeks with ease – as he'd been unable to control them. Though, a situation like this was difficult to hold back emotions especially the feeling of someone so close.

He knew not what he would've done if they had announced Damien was dead – Coady wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Damien.." he started his voice soft as he began to speak the tears came now almost instantaneously as the boy spoke, either they fell onto Damien, or continued the long trail down his throat.

"I love you." Three simple words were perhaps the easiest way to express how Coady felt, slender fingers traced the boys colorless cheek, as he allowed the heavy awkward silence to regain.

What would tomorrow bring?

God only knows.

The night persisted slowly – time seemed captivated within it's own world.

For the longest time the boy had resisted the temptation to close his eyes, or lay his head down on the bed if even for only a moment.

It had been roughly around 3:30am before he'd accidentally given into the temptation to fall asleep, for roughly about two hours at the most. He was abruptly awakened by Damien stirring and feeling the immediate movement Coady was wide awake. He was mumbling something though it was hardly audible to that of Coady, a slender hand extended to entwine with Damien's own.

"Damien?" he questioned his voice soft and filled with concern, as his green eyes moved over the boys pale face, which was bland with emotion. "Mm." Was all he'd managed to whisper, voice gentle as he opened his eyes. Damien's eyes were probably his most noticeable feature, perhaps it was the unique shade of blue they were. Though, maybe it was the way they seemed to clash perfectly with his skin tone and dyed black hair.

Even though at the moment he looked fragile, in an odd way, Coady thought he'd never looked more beautiful.

He didn't even know why he had just thought of that, though he supposed it was true.

The boy cocked his head further examining the injured adolescent as he watched him awaken.

He had so many questions that he wanted to drown him with though the one that remained within his mind was what happened?

Or more or less, who had done this to him. "What happened to you…" he began in a quiet voice tainted with concern and the slightest bit apologetic.

"Mm it was nothing, Coady." The boy spoke, his voice hoarse and soft as a voiceless whisper.

"You've always been a terrible liar." Spoke Coady raising his brows and allowing a slight sigh to escape his parted lips, staring away from Damien momentarily he pondered quietly.

If he wasn't going to tell him – this was going to be more difficult then expected.

Notes – 

The inspiration for this chapter is lacking, and for that I apologize.

x the next one will be a lot better, I can promise you.

Sorry for the shortness, and please review it helps me see the areas which I can improve on.

Much love.


End file.
